Wings of Hope
by Romance Without Words
Summary: A black butterfly flew by. 'What the hell? The window is closed...' Then, it hit him. "Rukia?" A one-shot inspired by a real story told to me by my ex-piano teacher. Enjoy!


**A/N: WOW. I really left FF for a long time, haven't I? But, I have an excuse! I PROMISE! Our school has had an Opera House concert last month and I've been rehearsing like mad. I spent the last month catching up on all my assignments… But hopefully, I'm breaking my dry spell!**

**For ICHBFFY readers – I'll try and get back on track ASAP, I promise! I just need to get on top of my life first. Trust me, it's been '**_**very**_** hectic.**

**For Left Behind readers – Again, I will update ASAP. I don't know where I'm going with this story yet… Sorry **_**capslock-nanao!**_

**This story is inspired by a real story which scared the crap out of me. Oh yeah, that reminds me. The real story that inspired me will be up on a blog soon. Romance-chan (dot) blogspot (dot) com. I had a few PMs saying that they were pissed off at how I disappeared so I'll be using the blog to update you all on how I'm doing and inspirations and etc. I don't think you guys would be too happy with Author Notes every now and then but no story and not to mention that I can update a blog via my mobile, making it THAT much more easier for me. So do me a favour (those of you who even read my Author Notes -_-") and go check it out… **

**Anyways, this follows manga but this is within the time skip. Like, he still hasn't met (SPOILER!) Ginjo or the fullbringing stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns the storyline and characters. BTW, thank god he's still alive! I don't know what I would've done if he died. Probably would've shot someone. I heard that Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) wasn't confirmed to be alive yet. So, all you anime or manga fans out there, send out your prayers to Japan after the string of disasters they faced.**

Nothing was going to cheer Ichigo up and the whole Kurosaki family knew it. Nothing was going to make him admit that he was unhappy either. No matter what Isshin did, he could not make his son react like before. It was like he lost his zest for life the moment he lost his powers. Despite hiding behind a mask of smiles and cheerful worlds, no one could truthfully say that Ichigo was happy. No one could happily say that all was good with Ichigo now that he was back to "normal". Ichigo knew that his friends and family could clearly see through his façade. Even Keigo, that oblivious pervert, could understand that what Ichigo lost was precious.

Ichigo sighed. Well, even if they could see through his act, he had to keep it up. Being "normal" just wasn't him but it was the best he'll get. He was no longer the shinigami. He was no longer the kid with the bad bladder that had to sprint to the bathroom ever so often. He was no longer "abnormal".

He didn't regret much about his life. He didn't regret meeting Rukia and learning about shinigami. He didn't regret becoming a shinigami. He didn't regret all those fights he was involved in. He didn't regret learning about the Final Getsuga Tensho. He didn't regret fighting Aizen and losing his powers in the process.

But he missed it all.

He missed the joy of leaping through the air, chasing after an errant hollow. He missed the feeling of power. He missed the feeling of being able to protect. He missed Soul Society. Heck, he even missed Byakuya. But most of all, he missed Rukia.

The one who gave him his powers. The one who saved him and his family. The one who beat sense into him when he was being stupid, the one who cheered him up when he was down, the one who he had playful banters with most afternoons… The one who had stopped his inner rain.

Rukia…

There were a couple of times when he knew she had visited. He had seen Karin's face light up in surprise and mouth her name. He had seen her sad smiles as she walked up slowly to her room, no doubt to talk to Rukia. But he had to pretend he wasn't aware she was there. He had to pretend that there was nothing wrong. He had to pretend that the girl he had learnt to love wasn't upstairs and didn't exist.

It hurt him deeply. It really did. But for the sake of "normality" he had to do it. What he would give to spend one more day, one more hour, one more _second_ with her. What he would give to have one of their teasing arguments again. For her to kick him in the shins because he called her a midget. For her to draw on his face again because he insulted her drawings of Chappy. What he would give to just _hold her_ for one more moment.

"Damnit, Rukia. I miss you," Ichigo sighed and collapsed on his bed. "Where are you?"

A black butterfly flew by.

"_What the hell? The windows are closed… There's no way the butterfly could've gotten in,"_

It hit him.

"Rukia?"

The butterfly flew around him before settling inside the open closet. It fluttered its wings expectantly. Ichigo walked towards it.

"It's really you, isn't it? Rukia?" Uncharacteristic tears began glistening and gliding their way down Ichigo's face. The butterfly fluttered its wings, seeming to confirm his suspicions. He held out his finger tentatively and it flew towards it and landed.

"Heh. Welcome back, midget," On cue, the butterfly flew towards his shins and then back to his hand.

"Nice to know," he chuckled.

He spent a while admiring the butterfly. "You know," he mused. "This form of yours is really unimpressive…" The butterfly flew for his head this time. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, midget."

The butterfly flew towards the window. "I get it. You need to go." He sighed. "Nice to 'see' you again, Rukia." It flew around his head before flying out of the window he courteously opened for it and into the night.

Karin stood by her brother's door.

_Ichi-nii, you _will_ see Rukia-nee again. I know you will._

**A/N: I know, short but pretty please, press that button and tell me what you thought!**

**By the way, Rukia cannot actually control the butterfly or whatever in Bleach manga or anime. This is a slight AU in the workings of hell-butterflies. Yeah… It sounded better in my head but since it's out… Well, why not? It'll just bother me some more if I didn't write it… **


End file.
